


P.S. Namora Comigo?

by baekkkiejagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkkiejagi/pseuds/baekkkiejagi
Summary: Chanyeol é um universitário apaixonado por seu curso e, ainda por cima, por Baekhyun, seu professor e rolinho há mais ou menos três meses. Tempo o suficiente para roubar beijos no estacionamento do campus e bagunçar os lençóis da cama do Byun, menos para sequer nomear aquilo que tinham. Só mesmo a volta do Park do intercâmbio, uma surpresa inusitada e igualmente adorável que tinha em mente para dar um fim a esse “chove não molha” e ter Baekhyun, enfim, como seu namorado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	P.S. Namora Comigo?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, nenês! 💙 Há quanto tempo, hein?
> 
> Bom, antes de mais nada, eu queria falar da sensação boa que é poder, enfim, postar essa fanfic! Sério, eu não via a hora de mostrá-la a vocês, não só porque eu AMEI escrever cada letrinha dessa história, mas porque eu estou postando ela num dia especial, quando eu faço 1 aninho no ficdom! Agradeço demais ao Berrie Songs por essa coincidência incrível e pela experiência divertida que me proporcionaram, o apoio e o jeitinho fofo de se mostrarem à disposição para ajudar no que fosse preciso.
> 
> Antes de irmos ao que interessa, eu não podia deixar de agradecer a @/yeolrbit pela capa maravilhosa, que mostra toda a essência da história, e por se animar comigo quando surjo na dm com um "amiga, olha só o que eu estou escrevendo!". Agradecer também à minha parceira cheirosa e melhor beta do mundo inteiro, @/hanabia, por surtar no doc com diversos comentários e dar um toque a mais na fanfic com suas diquinhas incríveis!
> 
> Sem mais enrolação, desejo a todos uma boa leitura! A fanfic foi inspirada na música Palpite, da Vanessa Rangel, sugiro que ouçam a música antes de lerem a história. Nos vemos nas notas finais~

****

**Capítulo Único**

Post-it Azul

— Mais rápido... — Baekhyun pediu, ou melhor, implorou. Não iria aguentar por muito tempo, sabia bem disso; a proximidade do orgasmo já fazia a sua pele arder, deixando um rastro de quentura em cada centímetro dela. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas no torso firme de Chanyeol, e buscava movimentar-se no mesmo ritmo que ele investia contra si, ao tempo que era segurado pelas coxas, os dedos alheios fincados na carne farta, deixando um aperto gostoso na região. 

Seus gemidos eram altos, um pouco descontrolados, e ocupavam o cômodo por inteiro, o que deixava Chanyeol excitado e temeroso na mesma medida. A chance de algum vizinho bater na porta do seu apartamento era grande, ainda mais quando o Byun passou a choramingar, sem um pingo de vergonha, o seu nome em alto e bom som, de uma maneira necessitada e arrastada, do jeito que ele sabia que o outro gostava de ouvir.

— Estou tão perto, Baek… — murmurou, após um longo arfar. — Onde você quer que eu goze? Me diz, rápido! — O corpo de Chanyeol, em meio a um turbilhão de sensações, formigava e sofria espasmos involuntários a cada vez que estocava Baekhyun, freneticamente, em busca de alívio, da sensibilidade que o arrematava depois de gozar nele ou com ele.

— Goza em mim, _por favor_ — sibilou.

Chanyeol grunhiu em resposta, jogando para o outro lado da cama um Byun que resmungou insatisfeito ao sentir a falta do pau do mais novo preenchendo-o — mas que apreciou o corpo dele sobre o seu e a visão privilegiada que tinha da ereção estupidamente dura quase rente ao seu rosto. Só de ver, a sua boca encheu-se d’água, a vontade de chupar toda a extensão só para sentir o gosto da porra na ponta da língua tomando seus pensamentos, deixando-o entorpecido.

Sentindo o desejo o consumir, Baekhyun, com os dedos marcando a cintura de Chanyeol, descontou todo o prazer que sentia ao observar a mão enorme tirando a camisinha para envolver a ereção pesada e molhada, empurrando o prepúcio para trás à medida que, na extremidade, uma quantidade significativa de pré-gozo se acumulava, o que ajudava no vaivém rápido e preciso que o Park passou a manter desde então.

Com os olhos atentos ao que se desenrolava à sua frente, Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios maltratados, tingidos de vermelho devido às mordidas que dava em si mesmo ao tentar abafar os gemidos cada vez mais estridentes, na intenção de capturar algum vestígio de sêmen que viria a seguir, resultado mais que esperado da punheta que o Park tocava desesperadamente. 

Sôfrego e com urgência de ter mais de Chanyeol, repousou a mão sobre a dele, no intuito de dar um fim ao toque constante e tomar o seu lugar. Bastante dedicado, massageou algumas vezes o comprimento, sentindo o pênis de Chanyeol pulsar contra sua palma e ele gemer em contentamento quando, enfim, gozou, os jatos quentes caindo no peitoral de Baekhyun, assim como no pescoço e dentro da boca bonita, que recebeu o líquido espesso e, em poucos segundos, tratou de engolir tudo, o sabor amargo do esperma dominando seu paladar.

Respirando fundo, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido por conta do esforço, Chanyeol caiu por cima de Baekhyun, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho, que deixou um carinho terno nas costas largas e alguns beijinhos no ombro desnudo, não dando a mínima para a sujeira que estava entre eles. Tomariam banho juntos, mas, por ora, aproveitariam o aconchego que estavam dispostos a dar um ao outro, mesmo que a letargia os acometesse naquele momento.

— Deita mais pertinho de mim, eu quero te fazer um carinho — disse Baekhyun, tirando proveito da proximidade para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol, que se encolheu ao ser provocado num canto onde era sensível, motivo que o fez sair de vez de cima do Byun para fazer logo o que foi pedido.

Baekhyun, em poucas palavras, era um homem de aparência séria, que sustentava uma postura um tanto retraída, pois não queria chamar muita atenção. Porém, quando se tratava de Chanyeol, seu aluno e rolinho há mais ou menos três meses, a _fachada_ que havia criado ao longo dos anos, simplesmente caía por terra.

Desmontava-se por inteiro quando o Park roubava incontáveis beijos seus e sussurrava sacanagem ao pé do seu ouvido. Às vezes, rolavam até juras de amor, embora, aos olhos de quem os observava de longe, agissem como tal.

— Eu vou sentir tanta saudade disso… — Chanyeol, de olhos fechados, aproveitando do afago agradável, entrelaçou as pernas às de Baekhyun, ao passo que as suas mãos iam de encontro à cintura dele, para retribuir a carícia que lhe era dada. — A viagem está próxima e só consigo pensar na quantidade de dias que eu vou passar longe de ti.

— Dramático! — Baekhyun riu, deixando-se levar pela manha do mais novo, trazendo-o para mais perto. Chanyeol era mesmo adorável. — Sabe bem que um mês passa voando. Nem vai dar tempo de sentir saudade! — Beijou o topo da cabeça do Park, uma desculpa que encontrou para apreciar o cheirinho de neném que desprendia dos fios descoloridos.

— Mas eu vou mesmo assim… — respondeu, aninhando-se mais nele, acabando com o mínimo espaço que ainda havia entre os corpos ardentes, mas já recuperados do torpor do recém-orgasmo. — E você? — perguntou, subindo um pouco mais o olhar para vê-lo melhor, as orbes escuras encontrando-se no meio do caminho, lotadas de um sentimento que ambos ainda eram incapazes de compreender e, quiçá, nomear.

— Eu o quê?

— Vai sentir minha falta? — Piscou repetidas vezes, ansioso para descobrir o que seria dito em instantes. Tinha total conhecimento de que, apesar de acanhado, Baekhyun era sincero, nas palavras e nas ações, por essa razão, nem ao menos tinha motivos para omitir ou esconder o que quer que fosse.

— Mas é claro que sim, Yeol. — Mantendo o abraço desajeitado, Baekhyun o puxou pela nuca para juntar os lábios de novo, arrepiando os fios curtos do local. Se já estava com saudade dos beijos, imagina de todo o resto? — Eu seria um bobo se não sentisse a falta de você.

— Tenho que concordar com isso! — Riu no meio dos selares, divertindo-se com a reação do Byun, que arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a brincadeira do Park. — Mas aposto que você vai concordar com o que vou dizer agora.

— Hmmm… não sei, não — ponderou. Por dentro, estava curioso para saber o que se passava na mente arteira de Chanyeol. — Tá bom, me conta, vai. Com o quê você acha que eu vou concordar?

— Já que vou sentir a sua falta e você a minha, acho que podemos começar a acabar com a saudade agora, sabe...? — propôs e sorriu ladino para Baekhyun, que entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. Menino ardiloso. Sempre encontrava um jeito de tirar um pedacinho do Byun, este que adorava quando o seu garoto agia sem pudor algum. Admirava isso nele, muito. — Me fode agora, Baek, _por favor_ — suplicou, mesmo sabendo que o outro lhe daria tudo que ousasse pedir. 

Mirou Chanyeol arrastar o corpo para cima do seu e, despretensiosamente, encaixar a bunda sobre o pênis semidesperto abaixo de si, mais especificamente entre as nádegas, movimentando-se devagar, mexendo o quadril e deixando Baekhyun ainda mais excitado com o atrito contínuo; o pré-gozo manchando a tez nada imaculada do homem que o enlouquecia, que o fazia perder todas as estribeiras.

— Fica de quatro pra mim. — Sem hesitação, foi obedecido. Massageou a bunda de Chanyeol antes de deixar o toque mais íntimo, os dedos indicador e médio deslizando para a fenda dele, que ficou ainda mais exposta quando o viu afastar as pernas, mostrando-se por inteiro. Baekhyun gemeu ao ser provocado daquela maneira, a visão o enchendo de expectativa. — Bom garoto.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Chanyeol jamais considerou que algum dia o homem pelo qual se apaixonaria, que lhe diria sacanagens, que o comeria tão bem, que seria inteligente e do mesmo modo bonito, e que também seria adorável, o tipo de cara que sua mãe adoraria ter como genro, poderia ser Byun Baekhyun, docente do curso de Jornalismo, seu professor, para ser mais exato.

Também nunca chegou a imaginar que seria retribuído de igual maneira, não depois de muitas investidas, a maioria delas rejeitadas com êxito e sem remorso. Contudo, agradecia ao seu jeitinho sem-vergonha e para lá de atrevido. Se não fosse por ele, não teria convidado Baekhyun para um barzinho próximo à universidade depois da aula que ele ministraria no primeiro horário da turma da noite, saída essa que lhe rendeu uma transa incrível e beijos com gosto de cerveja no decorrer da noite.

Da mesma forma, não estaria nos braços de alguém que, no decorrer do tempo, passou a gostar mais do que o recomendado, mais do que era permitido no tipo de relacionamento meio torto que vinham construindo juntos.

E junto de Baekhyun era onde Chanyeol mais queria estar.

###

Baekhyun ainda tinha certa dificuldade em acreditar que estava se relacionando com um aluno, além do mais um aluno seu. Hoje em dia, estava confortável com a situação em questão, mas, para o bem da verdade, no começo dela, quando o Park foi entrando de mansinho na sua vida — como quem não quer nada, mas dando a entender que queria de tudo —, o Byun tentou resistir.

Mesmo!

Tentou, de verdade, resistir a Chanyeol, mas foi uma tarefa quase impossível não se encantar com as particularidades dele. Todas elas. Sem tirar nem pôr.

Ainda assim, morria de medo de ser pego no flagra, de alguém encontrá-lo no estacionamento com o Park, aos beijos e amassos dentro do próprio carro, de ser fofoca nos corredores do campus e, na pior de todas as hipóteses que chegou a listar mentalmente, de acabar sendo demitido por ter caído nas graças do aluno que, por obra do destino, conheceu na disciplina de Pesquisa em Comunicação, a qual lecionava desde quando havia concluído o mestrado, há uns dois anos atrás.

Todavia, aos poucos, foi deixando de lado o receio que o atormentava para abrir caminho para a felicidade que acompanhava o Park, assim como os momentos bons e especiais que caminhavam juntinho dele. Momentos que levaram Baekhyun até os braços de Chanyeol, no meio do aeroporto lotado, não querendo soltá-lo de jeito nenhum, mesmo sabendo que, no fundo, teria que passar longos trinta dias longe do seu garoto favorito — o único, vale ressaltar.

— Não quero te deixar ir — sussurrou Baekhyun, na ponta dos pés e com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Chanyeol, a boca próxima ao ouvido dele. — Vou me sentir tão só sem você…

— Nem é pra tanto, Baek — disse Chanyeol, abraçando-o com mais força, mas afastando-se minimamente para olhar dentro das íris brilhantes. As mãos, antes nas costas alheias, indo segurar a face bonita para deixar uma carícia afetuosa nas bochechas salientes. — Mesmo longe, eu não vou te deixar em paz, ok? Sempre que tiver um tempinho, eu mando uma mensagem, um áudio, pode ser um nude também. O que você acha? — Riu breve, logo sendo acompanhado.

— Ah, garoto… o que eu faço contigo, _hein_? — Risonho, deu um tapinha de leve no braço de Chanyeol, que o puxou para mais um beijo, um mais longo dessa vez e já com um gostinho de saudade.

Distraídos e inteiramente entregues à aura que os envolvia, enrolaram um pouco mais nos selares que trocaram em frente a diversas pessoas e, em seguida, caminharam em direção ao portão de embarque, as mãos esbarrando vez ou outra durante o trajeto. Havia chegado a hora de dizer “até mais” e “boa viagem” para Chanyeol.

Baekhyun treinou essas palavras inúmeras vezes em frente ao espelho, assim como Chanyeol. Ambos não estavam nem um pouco preparados para ficarem longe um do outro, o enlace demorado mostrando a vontade que tinham de aproveitar o tempo que restava antes do Park viajar, então.

— Fica aqui só mais um pouco — pediu Chanyeol, mantendo Baekhyun entre seus braços. 

— Desse jeito vai acabar perdendo o voo, Park. — Murmurou manhoso enquanto se afastava de Chanyeol. Ele realmente se atrasaria caso demorasse mais um pouco. — Tá com tudo em mãos? Passagem? Passaporte?

— Estou, Senhor Byun — respondeu brincalhão, tentando descontrair e, ao mesmo tempo, alarmou-se quando a voz suave de uma mulher soou pelo local, avisando que o avião que Chanyeol viajaria já estava estacionado no canto certo e que, em breve, o embarque iria começar. — Acho que está na minha hora… — Sorriu de lado, mostrando a covinha que Baekhyun achava um charme, fazendo-o sorrir junto.

— Tudo bem. — Baekhyun o tocou na bochecha e juntou os lábios novamente. — Faça uma boa viagem e juízo nessa sua cabecinha avoada, hein? 

Com um sorriso na boca carnuda, Chanyeol assentiu, apertando-o contra o próprio corpo e o soltando em seguida. Precisava ir. Porém, quando já estava prestes a entrar na fila do raio-x, finalmente deu meia-volta e caminhou até Baekhyun mais uma vez, somente para beijar-lhe a testa e bagunçar os seus fios escuros. 

Bom, agora estava pronto para se despedir, de verdade.

— Assim que eu chegar lá, mando uma mensagem pra ti, tá certo? — avisou. Essa atitude derreteu o coração de Baekhyun, que amou testemunhar o afeto nítido que ele direcionava a si, sentimento que, sem dúvida, Chanyeol sabia que era correspondido na mesma intensidade.

— Sem problema, Yeol — concordou Baekhyun, acenando para ele que, lentamente, começou a se distanciar. — Curta bastante! — gritou, trocando um último sorriso com o Park, que logo se misturou às pessoas que esperavam a vez na fiscalização do aeroporto.

Baekhyun ficou mais alguns segundos no local onde deixou Chanyeol, lembrando dos beijos que trocaram, de tê-lo entre os braços e da vontade que tinha de não deixá-lo ir. Honestamente? Não queria se despedir, afinal, _meio_ que sabia que ele faria falta e que ficar longe dele, sem a companhia constante na sua rotina monótona, seria como pintar de cinza tudo que um dia ele já coloriu.

Havia se acostumado com o sorriso sacana, com os lábios gordinhos sobre os seus, ora afoitos, ora serenos, com o calor dos seus braços, com o sexo sensacional madrugada adentro, com as pernas deles emaranhadas nas suas, do mesmo jeito que as mãos, com o dividir a cama, o travesseiro, os dias da semana. Com tudo.

Em tão pouco tempo de convivência, já estava acostumado com tudo que Chanyeol causava em si quando decidia ficar ao seu lado. Com a maneira que ele fazia algumas borboletas dançarem dentro do seu estômago, com o dom que tinha de fazê-lo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça, de deixá-lo todo molinho e à mercê dos toques firmes que ele dava em cada pedaço do seu corpo, tal como as marcas que pintavam a derme leitosa de tons de roxo, as quais amava admirar e se perder quando contemplava a sua imagem no espelho.

Ali, com os pés cravados no mesmo lugar que viu Chanyeol sumir de sua vista para ganhar o mundo, ainda que por um curto período de tempo, foi que se tocou. Não só estava atraído pelo que o Park mostrava ser, mas se encontrava apaixonado por tudo que o tornava ele mesmo. Simples assim.

Em outras palavras, as dúvidas que tinha sobre estar, quem sabe, amando Chanyeol, não existiam mais. Alçaram voo, assim como o Park, deixando Baekhyun ansioso para o dia que iria vê-lo novamente para dizer aquilo que, no atual momento, desejava gritar aos quatro ventos, para quem quisesse ouvir. Por ora, acabou decidindo que o melhor a se fazer era sussurrar para si mesmo. 

— Eu _acho_ que amo você, Park Chanyeol.

###

As treze horas de diferença que existia entre Ottawa, capital do Canadá, e Seul não eram nenhum empecilho para Chanyeol. Assim que saiu do aeroporto e rumou até o hostel que havia reservado pelos próximos trinta dias, a fim de colocar as suas coisas devidamente no lugar e, por fim, descansar, mandou algumas mensagens para Baekhyun e uma selfie divertida, apenas porque queria fazer uma graça, avisando-o sobre sua chegada e deixando-o a par das primeiras impressões acerca do país, mesmo sabendo que a sua resposta demoraria de modo considerável a vir.

Tinha escolhido o Canadá por N motivos, dois deles sendo a receptividade dos canadenses e o sistema de ensino que era considerado um dos melhores do mundo. Chanyeol até que poderia ser um _porra-louca,_ como Sehun gostava muito de dizer — seu amigo desde quando ainda não tinha alcançado seus quase dois metros de altura e tão _porra-louca_ quanto o Park —, mas quando o assunto era relacionado a estudo, ele prezava pelo melhor.

Foi com o seu lado _nerd_ que Chanyeol começou a se aproximar do querido Professor Byun e a tirar uma lasquinha dele, com o nem tão falso pretexto de que se interessava pelo conteúdo que ele ensinava.

De início, tirou dúvidas de aulas anteriores, depois o chamou para debater sobre os assuntos que eram levantados em sala de aula, sempre acompanhados de um café expresso que vendia na cantina da universidade, por último, após tantas desculpas esfarrapadas, colocando o seu lado ousado pra jogo, mandou a real para Baekhyun, que estranhou o convite e o rejeitou, sem nem pestanejar. Falou “não” uma, duas, três, um bocado de vezes, até se render aos encantos de Chanyeol.

Até que enfim!

Saindo de seus devaneios, agora bem acomodado no colchão macio, minutos após desfazer a mala, tomou o celular em mãos para mandar mais uma mensagem a Baekhyun. Já estava com saudades. O que poderia fazer quanto a isso a não ser deixá-lo ciente de que fazia falta no seu cotidiano? Desbloqueou a tela, abriu o aplicativo e começou a digitar.

> [20:04] Chanyeol:  
>  Saudades :((((((

Achou que a resposta demoraria, uma vez que a mensagem que enviou assim que pisou no hostel ainda não tinha sido respondida, mas contrariando o que supôs, Baekhyun ficou online segundos depois e a palavra “digitando” surgiu logo abaixo do seu nome.

> [09:04] Baek ❤
> 
> Mas já? Hahaha
> 
> Eu também estou com saudades, Yeol 
> 
> Aliás, bom dia/boa noite <3
> 
> Como foi a viagem?

Seu coração sofreu um solavanco dentro do peito, o que o fez rolar na cama como um adolescente, todo bobo, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro fofo quando ficou de bruços, ao tempo que as pernas, flexionadas e erguidas no ar, sacudiam de um lado para o outro. Raras eram as vezes que ficava assim, mas quando estava de tal forma, aproveitava a sensação imensamente boa que era gostar e ser gostado de volta por alguém, ainda mais quando esse alguém era Baekhyun.

> [20:07] Chanyeol:
> 
> Hahaha bom dia/boa noite, Baek <3
> 
> Foi boa~
> 
> Agora estou descansando…
> 
> Amanhã vou conhecer um pouco da cidade
> 
> Eu vou te encher de fotos, então vai se preparando

> [09:09] Baek ❤
> 
> Nossa, que inveja
> 
> Queria eu estar assim :(
> 
> Mas vou passar o fim de semana enfurnado dentro de casa
> 
> Indo do quarto para a cozinha e da cozinha para o quarto

> [20:11] Chanyeol:
> 
> Bobo!
> 
> Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo
> 
> Seria legal
> 
> A gente poderia fazer várias coisas juntos
> 
> Depois das minhas aulas, claro

> [09:12] Baek ❤
> 
> É, seria demais mesmo
> 
> Iria adorar vivenciar coisas diferentes contigo
> 
> Mas essa é uma oportunidade única
> 
> E você tem que aproveitar ao máximo
> 
> Quando você chegar, pode me contar tudo o que viveu por aí

Chanyeol deixou os olhos se perderem na tela iluminada do celular. Leu, releu, leu uma última vez e guardou na memória o que Baekhyun lhe enviou, morrendo de amores com cada letrinha que, no fim, formava as frases cheias de um carinho genuíno, típico do Byun. Demorou um pouco a digitar, sentia-se meio que flutuando com as palavras que leu no aplicativo de mensagens, mas não deixou Baekhyun esperando por muito tempo.

> [20:16] Chanyeol:
> 
> Ai ai, Senhor Byun...
> 
> Você e sua mania de me deixar sem jeito!
> 
> Mas tem razão... essa é a primeira vez que viajo sozinho
> 
> É uma experiência diferente, vou aproveitar, então
> 
> Prometo~

> [09:17] Baek ❤
> 
> Gostei de ver, _gatinho_!
> 
> Saiba que estou muito, muito orgulhoso de você
> 
> Meu garoto merece tudo de incrível na vida, sério!

> [20:18] Chanyeol:
> 
> Nós merecemos! ❤
> 
> [20:20] Chanyeol:
> 
> Baek, agora vou atrás de comer alguma coisa
> 
> Estou com fome e, pelo que vi, hoje a noite é de massas
> 
> Depois a gente se fala, tá?

> Um beijo nessa sua boca linda, se cuida!

> [09:20] Baek ❤
> 
> Hahahahahha
> 
> Yeol, eu não te aguento!
> 
> Outro beijo pra você, tá?
> 
> Mas no canto que desejar receber... ;)
> 
> Se cuida também!

> [20:21] Chanyeol:
> 
> Safado
> 
> Mais tarde te digo onde eu quero esse beijo
> 
> Vou indo nessa~

Chanyeol bloqueou o telefone com um sorriso sincero e largo demais na boca. Do outro lado da tela e a quase onze mil quilômetros de distância, Baekhyun se encontrava do mesmo modo. Embora um longe do outro, o palpite de um sentimento desconhecido se alastrou pelos corpos como um arrepio, em total sincronia, lembrando-os que ambos estavam unidos por algo que ainda não sabiam denominar, mas que sabiam muito bem do que realmente se tratava.

Afinal de contas, sentir vontade de mandar mensagem, mesmo sem ter nada de importante para dizer; de soltar um “eu te amo” assim, do nada; de separar algumas músicas que ouviram juntos só para lembrar do outro e, o item mais grave de todos já mencionados, não sentir mais vontade de ficar com outras pessoas além daquela que já lhe tomava os pensamentos, com certeza queria dizer somente uma coisa, apenas uma coisinha.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol nutriam um amor real e igualmente lindo um pelo outro.

E, para acabar de vez com esse _chove não molha_ , só cabia aos dois tomarem a primeira atitude, irem de encontro, _juntos_ , ao que tanto desejavam intimamente: terem um relacionamento com direito a apelidos fofos, apesar de já fazerem isso, às vezes; a beijos embaixo das cobertas, do chuveiro ou de qualquer outro canto, mesmo que já fizessem isso também; a andar de mãos dadas por onde quisessem, o que infelizmente ainda não fazem, mas não viam a hora de entrelaçarem os dedos e andarem por aí; e de, por fim, dizer “eu amo você” ao pé do ouvido a cada raiar do Sol e cair da noite.

###

Chanyeol acordou às dez e pouco da manhã com o celular vibrando em cima da mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Semicerrou os olhos e esticou o braço até a mobília, atrás de saber o motivo de o telefone tremer tanto sobre a madeira cor marfim. 

Tinha ido dormir muito tarde na noite anterior devido a festa que rolou no hostel até altas horas. A galera que estava hospedada era bem legal, animada e tinha um papo bacana, que fluia facilmente, então Chanyeol enturmou-se rápido, o que não era algo muito difícil de acontecer, visto que o Park era cativante e, ainda por cima, era simpático e super gente boa.

Inclusive, foram essas suas características que acabaram chamando a atenção de um carinha espanhol que não parava de o encarar, e que decidiu se aproximar sorrateiramente, com um sorriso amável estampado no rosto e curioso para conhecer um pouco mais dele, saber mais do que o Park mostrou nas três semanas que estava hospedado ali. Chanyeol conversou educadamente com o rapaz, à medida que aproveitava um drink de morango, docinho e delicioso, talvez o terceiro ou quarto da noite, já tinha meio que perdido as contas do quanto havia ingerido.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, Chanyeol observou o dito-cujo se arrastar para mais perto de si, dizendo ele que gostaria de ouvi-lo melhor, já que as batidas da música alta preenchiam a sala espaçosa e atrapalhavam a continuidade dos assuntos que vinham mantendo há uma meia hora.

Romeo, o carinha que estava flertando consigo, não era de todo mal. Mostrou ser um uma pessoa divertida, alto astral, do tipo que o conquistaria em questão de minutos, caso não tivesse com alguém já morando em seus pensamentos, da mesma maneira que em seu coração.

Baekhyun, mesmo distante fisicamente, era uma presença constante nas semanas morando no Canadá, seja em seus sonhos ou nas mensagens como as que acabava de ler, ao finalmente encontrar o celular na outra extremidade do móvel, com uma saudade evidente, a mesma que Chanyeol sentia a cada dia e deixava transparecer quando falava ele.

Nesse meio-tempo longe, além de sentir muito a falta do Byun, viu-se ainda mais envolvido e caidinho por ele, o que o fez lembrar de algo que, vira e mexe, inquietava-o. Há meses nesse _trelelê_ todo, já agiam como um casal e, segundo a sua intuição, que não falhava, obrigado, era devidamente retribuído, então sequer tinham motivos para continuarem nesse _lenga-lenga_.

Diante disso, Chanyeol resolveu tomar uma atitude que mudaria tudo, mas deixaria para pensar melhor nela quando terminasse de falar com Baekhyun.

Tateou às cegas a superfície plana da mesa até encontrar o aparelho, que parou de vibrar assim que, enfim, o tomou em suas mãos. Ainda com sono e com a visão meio turva, viu que o motivo de o celular não parar quieto em cima da mesa era Baekhyun e sua incontáveis mensagens, todas saudosas e com um carinho notável.

Mesmo com a cara amassada, os fios apontando para todos os lados e um pouco _bolado_ com constatação tardia que teve naquela manhã ensolarada de domingo, decidiu realizar uma chamada de vídeo com Baekhyun. Os dois andavam conversando apenas por mensagens e áudios, vez ou outra trocavam fotos, algumas delas sendo nudes, como o Park bem prometeu antes de subir no avião que o levaria a Ottawa, por isso queria muito ver o rosto bonito do Byun, as maçãs do rosto cheinhas e os olhinhos pequenos e caídos que ele tinha.

Se ajustou embaixo do edredom, tocou no ícone de chamada do aplicativo e esperou o Byun aceitar a solicitação, que não demorou a chegar, pois logo viu a expressão de felicidade estampada na face de Baekhyun, que rapidamente abriu um sorriso. Chanyeol sentia-se um completo sortudo ao admirar a sua aparência singular e estonteante, que tomou a tela inteira do seu celular.

Baekhyun foi quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

— Acordou agora, bebê? — Baekhyun deixou a última palavra sair mais dengosa que o normal, fazendo Chanyeol se desmontar inteirinho. Até parecia que ele fazia isso de propósito, só para mexer com o pobre coração apaixonado do Park.

— Sim… — Chanyeol murmurou, a voz saindo rouca pelas horas sem uso. — Dormi muito tarde, mas acordei agora com suas mensagens. Tá com muita saudade de mim, _hein_?! — indagou e riu soprado ao ver Baekhyun desviar o olhar por alguns segundos, um ar de timidez se fazendo presente no semblante dele.

— Estava aqui de bobeira e lembrei de você, bom… eu sempre lembro, mas hoje o meu coração apertou aqui dentro — afirmou, apontando para o lado esquerdo do tórax, exatamente onde seu coração batia descontroladamente, e continuou a falar. — E eu fiquei louco pra te mandar uma mensagem, aí esperei até agora, mas não queria atrapalhar seu sono, me desculpa… 

— Nada disso, Baek, o que é isso?! — Arregalou de leve os olhos expressivos, ainda sem conseguir entender o real motivo de Baekhyun pedir desculpas. Ele não precisava se desculpar. Na realidade, deveria fazer mais coisas do tipo, pois Chanyeol amou ser acordado desse jeito carinhoso, sentiu-se mimado. — Saber que você pensa em mim me deixou muito feliz, de verdade. Acordar com uma declaração dessas foi ótimo, já me acostumei até, agora vai ter que fazer isso todas as manhãs — declarou e riu.

— Achei que você deveria saber disso. — Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha com a resposta fofa e perspicaz de Chanyeol, que veio seguida de um silêncio que serviu para ele contemplar todos os detalhes do outro, os quais achava atraentes e tão… _dele_. Não encontrou outro adjetivo para descrever o quão ele era perfeito até em seus mínimos detalhes. — Mas, e aí, quando você volta? Me sinto só sem você. — Sabia que, em menos de uma semana, teria o Park entre seus braços de novo, apenas não tinha certeza do dia exato que ele voltaria.

— Se tudo der certo, estou chegando aí na sexta-feira. — Remexeu-se na cama, deitando de lado para manter o celular firme entre a superfície macia do colchão e a sua mão, aproximando mais a câmera de si, a fim de ver Baekhyun mais de pertinho. — Antes vou passar na casa dos meus pais para deixar algumas lembrancinhas e depois a gente pode se encontrar no meu apartamento, o que acha? Sehun tem uma chave reserva, posso pedir para que, horas antes de eu chegar, ele vá ao meu _apê_ e te espere por lá, tudo bem para você?

Chanyeol cruzou os dedos e torceu para que Baekhyun aceitasse sua sugestão. Enquanto conversavam, a ideia de pedi-lo em namoro de uma forma inusitada surgiu em sua mente, fazendo-a trabalhar a todo vapor, colocando na balança imaginária todos os prós e os contras que ela acarretaria. Apesar do medo de levar um “não”, aceitaria o risco. No fim das contas, se fosse para dar certo, daria, se não, bola pra frente, seguiria sua vida.

A voz de Baekhyun tirou Chanyeol de sua distração.

— Estive pensando em te buscar no aeroporto — falou Baekhyun quase num fio de voz, acanhado. — Meu tempo está bem livre ultimamente, já que adiantei o plano de aulas do próximo semestre, então eu achei uma boa ir ao teu encontro, mas você escolhe o que fica melhor pra ti. — Soprou um risinho, sem jeito e um tanto receoso com a situação. Chanyeol poderia achar que estava sendo forçando a algo que poderia não querer, e longe de Baekhyun fazer isso com ele.

— Obrigado, _meu pequeno_ , mas a Yoora disse que iria me buscar, faz um bom tempo que a gente não se vê também... — Chanyeol coçou mais uma vez os olhos e sorriu contido, afastando o travesseiro para sentar direito e descansar as costas na cabeceira da cama. — Mas relaxa, vai ser bem rápido e, quando menos esperar, eu vou estar coladinho em ti! Se prepara que eu não vou te soltar por nada, hein? — avisou, sentindo-se mais tranquilo ao ver Baekhyun assentindo.

— Tá tudo bem! — Abriu um sorrisinho de canto que refletiu em Chanyeol, que o acompanhou, só que com um sorriso ainda maior, de orelha a orelha, mostrando todos os dentinhos brancos da boca que o Byun amava beijar. — Contando os dias para ver essa sua carinha linda, sabia? — Crispou levemente o nariz e mordeu a bochecha do lado de dentro da boca como forma de conter a felicidade que sentia transbordar pelos lábios delineados, o que foi em vão, pois ela já se manifestava nas orbes cintilantes.

Admirar Baekhyun fez Chanyeol se odiar um tantinho ao mentir para ele, mas era algo necessário. A sua ideia tinha que dar certo, afinal, além de também contar os dias para ver o Byun, também os contava para finalmente começar a chamá-lo de namorado.

Era tudo o que mais queria no momento.

###

Dizem que o tempo passa mais devagar quando estamos ansiosos por algo. Talvez a pessoa que fez essa afirmação estivesse cem por cento correta do que declarava, pois Chanyeol viu os dias se arrastarem diante dos próprios olhos, o que o fez roer as unhas em ansiedade. No entanto, usou da circunstância para repassar o que já havia esquematizado para o momento que diria: “Baekhyun, quer namorar comigo?”

Considerava-se um romântico de carteirinha e levemente emocionado. Se bem que _levemente_ não era a palavra ideal para descrever a manteiga derretida que Chanyeol era, para ser bem honesto.

Ao avaliar o pedido de namoro, idealizou diversas maneiras de o fazer, mas chegou à conclusão que nada combinaria melhor do que ser _piegas_. Não que tenha cogitado contratar um carro de som com luzes coloridas, balões em formato de coração grudados no porta-malas do automóvel e uma música melosa ao fundo para fazer uma loucura de amor em frente ao apartamento de Baekhyun. Não mesmo, nunca faria algo que não fosse do seu feitio.

Melhor que isso. Decidiu dar um toque especial ao que vinha tramando desde a sua última semana no exterior com o que mais amava fazer: escrever. Anotaria em _post-its_ das mais diversas cores, tudo que sentia em relação ao Byun e todas as palavras que um dia desejou dizer a ele, sem dúvida alguma, soaria deveras sentimentalista em algumas frases, mas fazer o quê se Chanyeol era um dos tantos outros sinônimos de sentimental?

Foi motivado a tomar Baekhyun nos braços e torná-lo seu, apesar de acreditar piamente que ninguém pertence a ninguém, e que o Byun é o suficiente para escolher ser seu, se assim desejar, mesmo isso não o tornando sua propriedade, que embarcou de volta para Seul, com a mala abarrotada de presentes, a mente cheia de recordações e, o coração, lotado de um amor legítimo que sentia pelo Byun.

Porém, antes de o avião levantar voo, tirou o celular do bolso da calça para mandar uma mensagem para ele, avisando-o que, em breve, estaria de volta à capital sul-coreana.

> [07:00] Chanyeol:
> 
> Logo mais estou de volta, Baek~
> 
> Até já <3
> 
> [07:02] Chanyeol:
> 
> P.S. estou maluquinho pra sentir o gosto do teu beijo de novo

Assim que enviou, ativou o modo avião do celular, bloqueou a tela e se aconchegou na poltrona confortável da aeronave. Ainda tinha muitas horas pela frente e, nesse intervalo de tempo, tentaria ocupar a sua mente assistindo algum filme ou então acabaria deixando a ansiedade tomar conta de cada pedacinho seu.

Ainda bem que, ao contrário da semana que durou quase uma eternidade para acabar, as dezoito horas de viagem passaram tão rápido que Chanyeol já caminhava em direção ao corredor que daria para esteira onde, em frente a ela, esperaria a sua bagagem surgir em meio a tantas outras, o que nem demorou tanto, uma vez que, com as malas já em mãos, correu para a saída do aeroporto, ao tempo que pedia um Uber.

Aguardou somente alguns minutos para o carro chegar e, ao se dar conta que já estava mais da metade do trajeto até sua casa, discou o número de Sehun e pediu a todos os deuses que ele atendesse o quanto antes. Queria saber se o menino Oh o esperava em seu apartamento, visto que ele o ajudaria no plano que armou para tornar Baekhyun seu namorado.

No minuto que pensou que a ligação cairia na caixa postal, Sehun atendeu, a voz saindo falha como se ele estivesse acabado de acordar de um cochilo.

— Boa tarde, sonequinha. — Chanyeol tirou uma com a cara do amigo, rindo em seguida ao ouvi-lo resmungar do outro lado da linha. — É assim que tu me recepciona depois de tanto tempo longe? Poxa… — Estalou a língua no céu da boca, fingindo estar chateado com a atitude do Oh.

— Só não digo que tu é chato porque eu estava com saudades, ok? — falou num tom dengoso que só ele sabia fazer. — Já está perto? — perguntou, sentando-se direito no sofá, mas flexionando as pernas e as levando até o torso, seguidamente apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

— Hmm… estou chegando, sim. Aliás, vai destrancando logo a porta que o Uber está entrando na rua e daqui a pouco vai estacionar aí em frente. Me espera de braços abertos que já eu subo. — Riu baixinho por estar acompanhado do motorista de aplicativo.

— Beleza, Yeollie! — Sehun bocejou ao se levantar e se rastejou até a porta, destrancando-a. Escutou o “tu-tu-tu” característico de uma chamada sendo finalizada, cruzou os braços com o celular ainda em mãos e encostou a cabeça no batente da porta, esperando Chanyeol dar as caras dentro do elevador. Foi o que aconteceu. Logo que a caixa metálica se abriu e Sehun o viu, disparou até Chanyeol, para dar-lhe um abraço e ajudá-lo a levar as coisas para dentro de casa. — Há quanto tempo, cara!

— Não é? — questionou, apertando o corpo magricela do amigo contra o seu. — E aí, sentiu saudades? — Sehun não o disse em palavras o quanto sentia a falta do Park, mas acenou repetidamente enquanto ainda mantinha o enlace caloroso. Chanyeol deu fim ao contato, dando leves tapinhas nas costas do Oh, que o puxou pela mão até a porta do apartamento para, enfim, entrarem.

Ao observar Chanyeol deixar suas coisas de lado, Sehun desatou a tagarelar sobre o quanto estava animado em ajudá-lo a desencalhar, que Baekhyun tinha tirado a sorte grande ao ter fisgado um partidão como o Park, e que gostaria de encontrar um alguém como o amigo, que lhe fizesse surpresas e desse bastante carinho e também amor. Chanyeol era bastante emocionado, mas Sehun conseguia ser ainda mais que ele, por incrível que pareça.

Chanyeol acordou Sehun de seus devaneios ao jogar um bloco de post-it em sua direção, forma que encontrou de o avisar que teriam que colocar a mão na massa logo, ou então se atrasariam. À medida que deixava aflorar os sentimentos que direcionava a Baekhyun nos papéis coloridinhos, Sehun ia grudando um a um nos locais que o amigo orientava.

A força-tarefa durou menos que o estimado, o que foi bem positivo, pois Baekhyun já havia mandado algumas mensagens para Chanyeol, que não teve a chance de respondê-lo devidamente quando pousou na Coréia. Agora que já estava com tudo organizado do jeitinho que imaginou e não tinha com o quê se inquietar, abriu a janela de conversa que tinha com o Byun para dar algum sinal de vida para ele.

> [20:14] Baek ❤
> 
> Faça uma boa viagem, gatinho!
> 
> A gente se vê daqui a pouco
> 
> E eu vou te encher de beijos, okay? Se prepara…
> 
> [14:52] Baek ❤
> 
> Me avisa quando chegar, tá?
> 
> Pra eu ir te ver <3
> 
> Nossa, eu nem tô acreditando que você vai chegar hoje!

> [14:59] Chanyeol:
> 
> Chegueeeeeei! <3
> 
> Se quiser ir pro meu apartamento agora, Sehun está lá
> 
> Só vai te dar a chave, não vai poder ficar… 
> 
> Tem que resolver alguma coisa, não sei bem ao certo, enfim
> 
> Já estou saindo da casa dos meus pais
> 
> Beijo e até daqui a pouquinho~

— Hunnie, eu estou TÃO nervoso! — murmurou, o pé direito batucando de modo incessante contra o assoalho, os dedos das mãos do mesmo jeito, só que tamborilando na mesa da sala de jantar que era integrada à sala de estar. Estava a ponto de ter uma síncope. — Será que o Baek vai aceitar meu pedido? Ou será que ele vai se assustar e sair correndo, sem querer olhar mais na minha cara?

— Até parece, né, Chanyeol? — Tentou a todo custo conter a risada que queria sair de sua garganta, mas foi mais forte do que ela, controlando-a a tempo. Ainda bem, porque Chanyeol já o olhava de uma forma como se quisesse acabar com o coitado do Sehun, que se aproximou devagar, deixando um carinho afetuoso nos fios platinados. — Sério, Yeol, Baekhyun vai ser um tremendo de um _idiota_ se não quiser nada contigo! Além de legal, você é um amor, é também uma ótima pessoa de se ter ao lado, sem falar que você ainda é um pitelzinho, né? — Sehun riu breve, os ombros sacudindo.

— Ai, Sehun, eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem você.

— Acho que não seria nada, _hein_? — disse, ainda meio risonho, recebendo um rolar de olhos de Chanyeol, que se assustou com o celular vibrando em cima da mesa, sofrendo um pequeno sobressalto. Era Baekhyun avisando que já estava na portaria do edifício. — É o Baekhyun? — indagou.

— Sim.

— Okay... então eu fico por aqui e você vai para o quarto, beleza? — Chanyeol assentiu, levantando-se em seguida e caminhando para onde foi designado. Parou de andar e olhou por cima do ombro ao ouvir um “ei” vindo de Sehun. — Boa sorte. Tudo vai dar certo. — É, Chanyeol desejava que tudo desse certo mesmo, assim como o Oh, que ajeitou os cabelos e fingiu tirar uma poeira inexistente da camisa, preparando-se para fingir que nada estava acontecendo e que não fazia um complô com o melhor amigo.

À caminho do cômodo, Chanyeol lembrou-se que, durante o trajeto que o levaria de volta a Seul, ao seu lar, acabou utilizando as incontáveis horas confinado dentro do avião para se preparar para o momento em que pediria Baekhyun em namoro, o que foi em vão; pois conforme ouvia o som da campainha ecoar pela casa inteira, avisando a chegada do Byun, sentia o coração quase saltar pela boca, batendo tão rápido e forte dentro do peito, causando um zunido no ouvido que o impedia de escutar claramente o que Sehun dizia a Baekhyun, conseguindo captar apenas um: “... se eu fosse você, dava uma voltinha pela casa inteira, vai que encontra alguma coisa interessante?”

Por Deus, assim que colocasse as mãos em Sehun, ia dar uns bons sopapos nele por quase dar com a língua nos dentes!

Mais nervoso que antes, graças ao maluco que chamava de amigo, agora andando de um lado para o outro e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, escutou um ruído suave de passos pelo apartamento. Será que Baekhyun estava fazendo o que Sehun disse? Será que ele conseguiu ver a trilha de _post-its_ que deixou nas paredes, que iam da sala e continuavam pelo corredor inteiro? Será que Baekhyun se assustaria consigo no quarto, à sua espera?

Chanyeol respirou fundo, acomodou-se na cama e simplesmente jogou para o universo, só ele saberia o que aconteceria dali pra frente. Tudo o que lhe restava era confiar e desejar que as coisas ao menos dessem certo, independentemente do resultado final.

Com a cabeça baixa, aguardando Baekhyun e a resposta que ele traria, mesmo sem saber, observou a sua mão, mais precisamente o post-it de cor azul que era sustentado pelos dedos grossos, o último que o Byun poria os olhos; nele continha as palavras que, nos últimos dias, Chanyeol ansiou dizer, abertamente, sem medo algum. Até então, concentrado no que tinha em mãos, não soube dizer com precisão o momento em que Baekhyun apareceu do outro lado da porta.

A princípio, os dedos delicados sobre a madeira e um pouquinho do seu rosto apareceram entre a brecha, depois a cabeça pendendo um pouco para dentro do cômodo, curioso para saber o que o esperava, os olhos arregalando-se ao constatar uma figura de quase dois metros de altura sentada no colchão macio.

Num rompante, Chanyeol ergueu o olhar para fitar os traços bonitos que tanto sentiu falta, descendo-o, sem demora, para a mão livre que pendia ao lado do corpo pequeno, repleta de papéis coloridos, todos estampando o amor que tinha criado ao longo de três meses ao lado daquele que o observava de volta. Baekhyun nem lhe deu tempo para reagir, andando a passos largos até onde estava e caindo por cima do seu corpo. _Ah_ … como sentia saudade do calor que emanava de cada partezinha do Byun.

— Yeol, eu não acredito. Meu Deus, que surpresa! — Abraçou Chanyeol pelo pescoço, meio atrapalhado devido à posição, depositando vários beijinhos pela face alheia. — Que saudade que eu estava de você, _gatinho_.

— Nem me fale, Baek. — Afundou-o ainda mais nos seus braços, sentindo o seu cheiro se misturando ao dele, gostando de como Baekhyun se arrepiou com o caminho que seu nariz percorreu na pele alva. Sensível demais. — Senti muito a sua falta, mas agora estou aqui e não vou arredar o pé de jeito nenhum. — Sorriu de canto, ajeitando-se para ficar mais confortável, erguendo o corpo com os cotovelos, levando junto Baekhyun, que se ajeitou ao lado do Park, sentando bem coladinho dele.

— E aí, me conta, como é que foi a viagem? Curtiu? Foi legal? Eu quero saber de tudo, então já pode ir desembuchando. — Sem cerimônias, Baekhyun já foi enchendo Chanyeol de perguntas enquanto deslizava os dedos entre seus fios, subitamente dando um fim ao toque quando lembrou o que realmente gostaria de saber no momento. — Espera, antes disso, eu quero que você me diga qual o real significado desses _post-its_ , Yeol.

— São apenas verdades, Baek. Eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo e de todas as coisas que você me faz sentir também, então eu senti que precisava dizer cada uma dessas palavras que um dia já ficaram presas aqui, dentro do meu peito. — Desviou o olhar, com vergonha dos olhos doces de Baekhyun, tão cheios de vida e com um brilho único que o desconcertava. — Ainda tem um _post-it_ que você não leu e eu não sei se devo mostrar, estou com um pouco de medo, talvez? Ah, eu não sei o que fazer...

— Não precisa ter medo, Yeol. — Com o polegar, deixou um afago na bochecha que continha a covinha que amava admirar. — Me mostra, por favor? — Sorriu na direção dele, confortando-o da maneira que achou correta para a situação, sendo agraciado pelo repuxar de lábios do Park, um início de um sorriso aparecendo na boca cheinha. 

Ponderou por breves segundos, mas consentiu, desencanando de vez e mandando para o inferno a porcaria de receio que sentiu o arrematar, oferecendo a Baekhyun o papel que seus dedos ainda agarravam com uma força significativa. Já era tempo do Byun estar ciente do pedido que já estava mais do que na hora de fazer.

Sentiu-se moderadamente ansioso ao vê-lo correr os olhos pelo papelzinho azulado, piscando devagar, como se assimilasse aos poucos o que Chanyeol havia registado com tamanha dedicação. No pequeno espaço disponível, outrora vazio, estava escrito “P.S. Namora Comigo?” numa letra bonita e igualmente caprichada.

Tudo dentro de si passou a formigar e um nervosismo começou a borbulhar em seu estômago ao ver Baekhyun lhe dedicar um olhar sereno, que se intensificou ao espiá-lo se aproximando vagarosamente, um sorrisinho que não sabia dizer se era arteiro ou terno surgindo no semblante gracioso, ao tempo que ele encostava a testa na sua, as respirações misturando-se numa dança ritmada e singular, criada só para eles.

— Pode falar pra mim? — Aproximou o nariz do de Chanyeol, resvalando de um lado para o outro numa carícia para lá de gostosa. — Eu quero muito ouvir...

— O quê? — Fechou os olhos, aproveitando do afago que recebia e do cheiro que desprendia da pele de Baekhyun.

— O que você escreveu no _post-it_... fala pra mim…? — sussurrou, deixando beijos na bochecha, descendo-os pela mandíbula e voltando com vários outros no cantinho da boca de Chanyeol, atiçando-o.

— Baek… — murmurou antes de beijá-lo de vez, acabando definitivamente com a tortura que Baekhyun vinha mantendo. Grudou e desgrudou os lábios preguiçosamente e com cuidado, sentindo a textura e o gosto que eles tinham, escutando o “hmm” manhoso que o Byun soltou involuntariamente. — Namora comigo?

— Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim! É claro que eu aceito namorar com você, gatinho. — Baekhyun queria gritar um “sim” bem alto, mas se limitou a dizer a palavras diversas vezes, até que Chanyeol se cansasse e calasse a sua boca com um beijo. — _Meu namorado_ — disse baixinho, testando as palavras que, a partir de então, diria com mais frequência.

— Meu namorado — repetiu Chanyeol, deixando Baekhyun sem reação, a realidade batendo de frente e com tudo ao ouvir o Park, seu namorado, dizer tais palavras. 

Tudo era mesmo real, estavam mesmo em um relacionamento.

Dominado por uma felicidade sem tamanho, enlaçou o corpo de Baekhyun, de repente, e o deitou com as costas sobre a cama, a risada dele ressoando pelo cômodo, divertindo-se com a atitude de Chanyeol. Tirando as chamadas de vídeo e fotos trocadas via aplicativo de mensagens, não se viam há um mês inteirinho, então a quantidade de beijos que tinha que dar no Byun não se podia contar nos dedos, por isso, começou a enchê-lo de selares por todo o rosto, descendo o toque dos seus lábios pelo pescoço dele.

Apesar do tempo que estiveram distantes, tinham em mente que, a partir dali, do momento que decidiram construir um futuro juntos, lado a lado e de mãos dadas, ainda possuíam todo o tempo do mundo, não só para matarem a saudade que guardaram por dias, mas para se amarem e se respeitarem. Havia um caminho longo pela frente para fazerem perdurar o quanto fosse possível o sentimento lindo que os abraçava forte.

Afinal de contas, era só o que importava para ambos. O amor que um direcionavam para o outro, sem medida.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, como estão depois dessa história fofa com uma leve pitadinha de safadeza? Ahh, eu amo pra caramba fazer essa mistura, espero que ela tenha ficado legal e que vocês tenham gostado! ❤️
> 
> As postagens do Berrie Songs começaram hoje, então sigam o perfil do projeto pra ficar por dentro de todas as fanfics que ainda vão sair. Tenho certeza que você vai se encantar por todas elas!
> 
> No mais, é isso! A gente se encontre em breve, ok? Muuuuuito em breve... então, até lá!
> 
> 🌙: https://twitter.com/baekkkiejagi


End file.
